The King's Heir
by Ejammer
Summary: Born to the Pantheon that governs the North. Being son of the king Naruto must survive as a demigod in a world where life is a constant struggle, trying to not upset the balance between all of the pantheons. Can one lone Demigod make a difference and protect what he considers precious.
1. Chapter 1

**The King's Heir**

 _Born to the Pantheon that governs the North. Being son of the king Naruto must survive as a demigod in a world where life is a constant struggle, trying to not upset the the balance between all of the pantheons. Can one lone Demigod make a difference and protect what he considers precious._

"Get him!"

An open palm smashed into a nose, the man with the newly broken nose had his head snap back, before he was kicked away from his opponent back towards the crowd.

"Come on! get him, get that damned bastard!"

The small crowd where about to charge at red haired bastard with whiskered cheeks, but just before they could the teenager with red hair just shook his heard ignoring the humans around him.

"Come on out Loki I have had enough of your games," the teen called out.

There was no response so the teen just gave a long sigh before looking towards the crowd of angry drunks.

"Oh for crying out loud, Loki why must you make everything so difficult," the teen grumbled out.

Seeing as the group of angry drunks began to advance on him he decided to make the first move and leapt at the closest person in the crowd and threw a simple palm strike. As soon as contact was made like earlier the mans head snap backwards like the first drunk earlier, the only difference being that the teen who launched the palm strike watched the light leave the drunks eyes as he fell unconscious.

As the teen looked around he spotted a patron sitting by the far wall, seemingly ignoring what was going on.

"Oh you have got to kidding me," the teen grumbled out in an annoyed tone.

The teen began to ignore the crowd and walked towards the lonely patron.

"Really Loki, you summon me here just to cause mischief, or am I here for a reason."

"Now, now little Anase, mind you 're tongue you might be an Odinson but you are no god," Loki chided, before Loki snapped his fingers causing the crowd of drunks to pass out before continuing.

"Now the reason I have called you hear is because I have a task for you to complete, I need for you collect something that belongs to me."

"What is it, that you need for me to do?"

"You need to collect another Anase a child of mine."

"Ok, but why do you need me to do that we belong to the northern pantheon we are not like the Greco-romans of the west, there is no law keeping you from seeing your child," the teen said with a confused look on his face.

"The mother while pregnant left to the west," Loki snarled out

"Ahh I see, you don't want to meet with the twins of Leto," the teen warily as he noticed Loki becoming more and more agitated as he remembered his issues with the twins.

'He did deserve what happened to him he tried to make the lunar virgin goddess of the hunt into just the lunar goddess of the hunt but was stopped by the goddess herself, and then was hunted out of the west by her and her brother,' the teen thought.

"Now you will be heading into Western territory a city of Maine, her name is Theresa Black and I want her back in the north, now leave danger approaches." Loki said before teleporting away forcing the teen to close his eye or risk being blinded.

"Looks like I am going on a road trip," the teen said before leaving the dingy bar in bar in Berlin.

After leaving the dingy bar, the teen figured if he was going west he would need some back up so the teen pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.

"Hello, this is the Hummingbird spice shop," a feminine voice answered the phone

"Yo, Maria this isn't a bad time is it you know with the time zones and what not."

"Naruto, its been to long it has been too long you whiskered bastard, how have you been when are you coming back round west?"

"Soon I got something on right now, Maria is your pops in town?"

"Yeah, but he is in town getting ingredients for the shop."

"Ok when he comes back I am going to need for him to open a bridge to the shop," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes as he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye.

"Fine but you got to promise me to bring on this adventure of yours," Maria in a gleeful tone.

"Yeah sure, I let you tag along I'll be seeing you real soon," Naruto said rolling his eyes at the girls' obvious excitement.

"Ok well see you soon, stay safe Naruto."

"You to Maria," Naruto said before hanging up the phone

As Naruto put his phone away in flash of light and magic a blade appeared in his hand, Naruto pointed to his right where he saw something moving in the shadows.

"Come out of the shadows now beast," Naruto declared in a powerful tone as his own amethyst eyes began have an orange glow as he readied to lash out with magic.

Out of the shadows came a large man well over six foot, carrying a large double headed battle axe, a distinct feature Naruto could see were the red eyes burning with rage.

"Well now what do we have here," Naruto said aloud, before he sniffed the air picking up the scent.

"You are of Mars, what do you want with me child of war," Naruto in a serious tone as he levelled his blade at the large and muscular demi-god.

"RAAAAHHHH," the son of Mars roared as he charged at Naruto swinging his axe with a wild abandon.

As Naruto came into the range of the raging axe swinging he began to dodge and parry the heavy blows when he couldn't dodge.

"Hmm nothing more than rabid beast coming at me" Naruto sighed out depressed at the fact he could potentially fight one like himself.

Having enough of playing the defensive game Naruto retaliated by parrying a downward slice from the axe and disarming him which caught the brute by surprise. It was due to this surprise Naruto stepped inside and swung his own blade three times separating the brute from his weapon wielding arm from at the elbow and left two deep cut from both shoulders to opposite hips before hoping backs as the brute fell to his knees.

"You really shouldn't have tried that shit with me," Naruto said as he walked over to examine the weapon no longer concerned with the dying man behind him.

"hmm this is interesting this axe is celestial bronze, but as far as I know you Romans don't use this metal," Naruto stated.

As he continued his investigation of the axe he noticed the hand was still holding on to the pole. Looking down at the arm the letters symbolising S.P.Q.R, underneath that the forearm had the symbol of Mars followed by four lines.

"Hmm four lines don't know what that means, years of service maybe?" Naruto questioned aloud before his danger sense began going off.

"Magic is in use," Naruto said quietly as he sensed magic that wasn't his own being used.

While Naruto was observing the weapon he didn't notice a light glow surround the man on his knees healing the wounds on his chest. It wasn't long before he got to his feet and tried charging at the red head from behind like a wild berserker.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH," the berserker roared.

"Gods dammit," Naruto realised what was happening just sighed and readied his blade before back flipping over the rage filled berserker, when Naruto was directly over the berserker he lashed out with a single slash decapitating the berserker in single swing.

"Enough Hela I have got more important things to do than play with you right now" Naruto declared.

"Really now Odinson, you maybe just an Anase but you are an Odinson and I will have a son of Odin serve me in my realm don't you forget that," Hela, Queen of the Norse Underworld said.

"Of course why else would the ruler of Helheim send an already dead roman to attempt to take my head," Naruto said only slightly annoyed

"How did you even get a Roman, Lady Hela," Naruto asked trying to reign in his temper which he famously got from his mother.

"Well he died in the land without gods so I saw what looked to be a great warrior so I took him since that land is free game for any of the deities of death."

"Now I shall be on my way, but make sure to be carful remember I will not stop you shall not go to Valhalla you belong to my realm," Hela said before merging back into the shadows and the body and the weapon of the roman faded back to nothing.

"Gods can so stressful," Naruto mumbled before he sent his blade back to his armoury and began to head to his current base to see if I have anything I need to bring from the base before the bridge gets opened.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **So Naruto is the son of Odin and Kushina.**

 **He is an adept magic user and can be very dangerous with magic alone but he is can use magic hand to hand and swordsmanship.**

 **He is currently seventeen.**

 **Naruto's blade is the strongest demonic sword: Demonic Sword of Both Glory and Ruin. GRAM.**

 **Anase is the Norse equivalent for a demi-god.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**The King's Heir**

 _Chapter_ _II_ _: Arrival_

Arriving back at his current base, Naruto went to pack what he thought would be necessary for this coming task.

'Task he calls it, like its some simple thing to do. Like doing anything for Loki can ever be consider simple or easy,' Naruto mentally snorted.

Naruto was snapped out of his current thought process by the sound of his phone ringing, as he checked the caller ID he saw that it belonged to the spice shop he called earlier.

"Hello," Naruto answered.

"Hi Naruto, daddy got back like an hour ago and says he is ready to open a bridge," Maria excited voice rang out over the phone.

"Ok let him know I am ready when you are."

"Will do, oh and Naruto don't forget you're promise."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you I shall not forget."

Just as he said that a burst of power ran through the base and could be felt by Naruto, knowing what was going to happen next he didn't move as he began to started to be surrounded by what looked like little white particles and as they began to envelope him, all he could do was relax and in a flash of light he was gone from Berlin, Germany.

A few seconds later down in Houston Texas in a little spice shop down the side of a random alley way a bright flash of light occurred only lasting a few seconds before dying down an out of it appeared Naruto down on one knee and taking deep breaths.

"You okay Naruto, you made it in one piece," a male voice said from behind Naruto.

Before Naruto could respond he was slowly looking around seeing the one of his more complicated runes that he had created.

"Yeah I am fine, Kaine thanks for activating that, you know the bridge takes a lot out of me," Naruto responded still out of breath which would be normal for a jumping half across the world and not be a god most of his magic reserves were gone, and needed time to replenish.

"Yeah of course, hold on one second. Honey our guest needs lots of food so it looks like where have take out tonight," Kaine paused to look at Naruto for a moment, "Lots of it."

As Kaine helped move Naruto to a chair in the back room he decided to find out what his young friend was doing in the west.

"So what's got the latest Odinson traveling to the west and through space time manipulation."

"Couldn't risk a plane you know the King of the West gets about anyone in his domain and the fact I am an Odinson he may feel like I am trying to challenge him, which I am not I only here because the mischievous one issued me a task and this was the fastest way."

"Okay dad the take out has been ordered," Maria said just she entered the stores back room.

As she walked over to her father and friend she gained a frown as she looked at the state Naruto was in she remembered asking why the first time she witnessed the bridge in use. When she asked why he was so drained, his answer was the when the location rune is activated it hones in on its creator's magical energy and once it finds the energy it grabs hold and drags them back to the location rune using the targets own energy as a fuel source, the larger the distance the more power is needed.

"Food should be here within the next hour, so you can tell us what great adventure you on this time," Maria asked.

"Well it is a simple pick up, a daughter of Loki up in Maine," Naruto responded.

"So as soon as tomorrow comes I going to make a move its going to be a long journey," Naruto paused to look directly at Maria "You still sure you want to come."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, how are we going to get there its cold and the winter solstice is coming so this could be fun," Maria responded.

Naruto looked at Kaine just to clear it with him.

"Hey she is a demi-god I believe she can handle this, I am just a lowly magician, she can make the decision herself and beside its only going to be a pick up, and drop off so nothing to worry about," Kaine clarified.

"Alright then we leave tomorrow," Naruto declared.

 _{Scene Change}_

The next morning after Naruto was fully rested the two half bloods were getting while waiting for Kaine to come back from running some errands for them before they set off on their Journey.

"So Maria you got a weapon or should I summon some Frost Iron weapons for ya?" Naruto asked his companion.

"Nah its ok Naruto, here look at this they are both gifts from my Mother," Maria said showing off her bracelet first.

As she took it off and gave it a squeeze it straightened up and extended in length becoming a whip.

"Wow, but aren't you a bit young for those tastes," Naruto teased.

"Shut up," Maria responded blushing up a storm.

Wanting to carry on with the demonstration she grabbed her backpack and reached her whole into the bag pulling out a small baseball bat, showing off what appeared to be a never ending bag. As she gave it a squeeze it transformed into what appeared to be a square baton made up of gold with obsidian shard going around the outside.

"This is a Macuahuitl the Obsidian is blessed by my pantheon it allows for us to kill monsters just as well as any mystic metal."

"Pretty cool, so that's what you get when your mother is Aztec Goddess of the sea, pretty sweet," Naruto said slightly impressed by the weapons.

"Does she have a name," Naruto asked.

"Yeah Akansha, which translates to Bloodriver," Maria explained.

"Sweet, I mean not as good as my precious Gram but it will definitely drop some bodies," Naruto said.

"Make sure you don't forget it my Bloodriver will definitely get to run wild," Maria said showing off her more blood thirsty side, which came naturally to anyone born to the Aztec pantheon.

Before Naruto could continue the door of the spice shop opened up and Kaine came with a smile on his face.

"Here you guys I got you both a surprise outside the front," Kaine claimed with a sly smile on his face as he ushered to the two outside.

What they demi gods saw had their jaws drops it was a red and black Dodge Charger.

"But dad is this your baby the baby you said you would never let me drive," Maria said, with a shocked look on her face.

"True honey, but this is the safest way for you to travel, and beside it will take more than an entire day to get Maine."

As Maria rush over to the car to load up their supplies, Naruto turned to man loaning them a ride and offered his hand to shake.

"Thank you," Naruto said whose handshake was ignored and Naruto was brought into a hug.

"I have always known this day would Maria mother foretold it and she said when the day comes I should do everything in my power to aid you both. So I just need one thing from you," Kaine said in a serious tone, while looking at his daughter before turning back the older teen and gave a stern look.

"Return my daughter home safe and sound, she is strong but she is also young and lacks the experience."

Naruto just nodded before making his way towards the car.

"You ready, Maria we have got a long way to go and we are burning daylight," Naruto called out as he reached the car.

"Goodbye dad," Maria called out just before the car pulled away and began driving down the street.

"Chala, please keep our daughter safe," Kaine silently prayed.

 _{Scene Change}_

Four days, they had been driving for four days and they had just park the car in Maine.

"Man I am so glad we got here no more car for a while," Maria said as she stretched out.

Naruto didn't say anything he just got the few necessities such as money and a spare change of cloths for each of them. When he was finished he placed a hand on to the car, his eyes began to glow orange and as the car began to illuminate the car disappeared.

"What did you just do," Maria asked wondering what happened to her father's car.

"Just sent it to my armoury, we can't just leave here abandoned now can we," Naruto explained.

"Now what, do we do," Maria asked as she reached into her bag and pulled out a jacket to keep warm.

"Ahh much better, how are you not cold, I bet its magic right," Maria questioned

"Wrong, I'm from the North we don't complain about the cold, and this is what were going to do," Naruto said.

His eyes began glow once again and he simple realised a pulse of power.

"What was that," Maria asked curious about what just happened.

"That, my young friend was a pulse of magic energy which will travel through out the area, and when it hits a familiar energy source like another child of Aesir like myself it will alert me to there general location. Kind of like a magic sonar," Naruto explained.

A look of recognition passed over Maria's face.

"Will you look at that we have a general location," Naruto said as he looked at the direction he got the ping from.

 _{Scene Change}_

Currently in a snow covered field a group of young demi-gods were in the middle of battling a monster known as the Manticore. Three children who where caught in the middle of this conflict stood around staring at the monster while a guy with a sword and a girl with a spear fought off the monster.

"Just die Thorn!" Thalia shouted as she shoved her spear forward intent on piercing the beast.

As the Manticore jump to the side to avoid electric impalement he spat his poisonous saliva at the sea king's brat and then lashed out his tail towards the bitch who tried to impale him.

Thalia's eyes widened as she saw the stinger like tail coming straight for her and realised she couldn't dodge so she raised her shield Aegis. With the contact of a freight train she launched backwards towards the cliffs edge. As she was launched she could hear her friends cry out her name but she couldn't stop her momentum she hit something rock hard but she stopped moving.

Everyone on the battlefield stopped and stared at the tall human who was interfering.

"Hello, there the name is Naruto, you ok miss," Naruto said simply at the young woman who he had just caught, before placing the young woman he just caught.

Before she could find her words the beast interrupted.

"Who the hell are you," The Manticore shouted poisonous spittle flew out landing in the snow.

"I am looking for someone, her name is Theresa Black, she should be a kid by now," Naruto asked his current audience as he looked around. In the corner of his eye he spotted one the three kids get even more scared which led to him smirking.

'Bingo' Naruto thought

thinking he was distracted Thorn tried to lash out with tail at the new comer

The sound of a whip rang out

"Ahhhhh," Thorn fell back in pain clutching at where his eye used to be.

"Nice work Maria," Naruto congratulated as she came out her hiding place.

The Greek demi-gods and satyr got even more nervous at what was happening.

Just as Thorn managed to recover still clutching where his eye should be a volley of arrows shot of the tree line, aiming at Thorn.

"It's the Hunters!" cried out the blonde girl with interesting eyes.

"Oh… wonderful," the punk dressed girl who felt almost familiar muttered out.

"You cannot do this!" the beast cried out.

Naruto and Marie stayed quite knowing that when the hunt is near the goddess isn't far behind.

After the hunters came from the woods a young girl with silver circlet on her head and drew another ready to lauch.

"Shall I end it, Milady?" the girl with circlet spoke.

A young girl stepped forward with striking silver and yellow eyes.

"On the contrary," that same young girl said.

'Oh crap, that would be Artemis' Naruto and Maria thought at the same time.

"My quarry are all wild animals, Manticore. And last I checked, species is to be considered as such. Zoe may take the-,"

The goddess was interrupted by a helicopter coming over the trees. To which the Manticore used it as a distraction as it dove for the cliffs edge, getting away.

Not caring about the beast that got away, not even the goddess and her hunters eyeing him up Naruto had eyes for one thing and that was the helicopter. Even from the distance between them, he could hear the turrets beginning to spin. To which he decided to sprint towards the helicopter drawing its fire and hoping to come up with a plan on the fly.

"Naruto what are you doing, you dummy," Maria shouted out at her friend as he began sprinting at the helicopter.

Most of the Hunters and demi-gods where thinking is this person insane while Artemis and Zoe narrowed their eyes at the person sprinting towards the Helicopter.

Just as he had planned the helicopter began firing at what they deemed and easy target, him since he was out in the open with no protection. Naruto summoned Gram and began to deflect every single bullet coming in his direction moving at a supernatural speed, faster than the eye can see for anyone other than Artemis.

After witnessing that every mortal's jaw dropped at the feat.

"Ye lord! Mask of Blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Naruto chanted. After he finished the incantation he raised his hand at the helicopter and a small red ball appeared in his palm before shooting off at helicopter and over on the way to the helicopter it grew in size until the helicopter completely blew up and crashed.

After the crash Naruto turned around to walk back to the group all the while thinking to himself.

'What trouble have I got myself into this time'.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Maria belongs to the Aztec pantheon her mothers name is** **Chalchiuhtlicue which I will never type I will call her Chal for short.**

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter I just kind off wanted to get things moving.**

 **Oh and Naruto will be bloody strong if I hadn't made that clear but he is not invincible.**


	3. Chapter 3:Daughter of Mischief

**The King's Heir**

 _Chapter 3: Daughter of Mischief_

As Naruto made his back to the crowd thinking of way out this without insulting a world renown man hater.

"Name thyself, man!" a strong voiced called out from where the hunters were standing.

Naruto spotted that it came from the girl with the circlet over on her head. She currently had a very angry scowl on her face.

"Ah the name is Naruto."

Noticing her face still had the angry scowl on her face he realised that she would not be easily placated. So Naruto turned the highest authority in the area

"I am from the North," He said simply.

Artemis eyes showed recognition at what the man was saying.

"Wait a minute what the hell is going on here," a guy with sea green eyes shouted.

As Naruto looked towards where voice came from he saw the small group of demi-gods and then he spotted a young girl with neck length black hair with olive skin and green eyes just like the god of mischief in that group.

"Do you really not know, she is Lady Artemis, your moon goddess," Naruto said as he turned to face her direction giving a small bow.

Percy had a shocked look on his face as stared at Artemis, how was the goddess of the moon so young.

"Zoe set up camp here," Artemis commanded before looking at the group of half bloods while Zoe nodded and walked towards the hunters, narrowing her eyes at the two non-Greeks, before she turned at followed after her second in command.

 _{Scene Change}_

Just as Artemis left Naruto turned the rest of the group only to see a blade in his face. As Naruto looked passed the blade he saw pair of angry and distrustful sea green eyes.

"Don't you move," a guy with angry look on his face

"Don't do that, I don't respond very well to blades in my face friend," Naruto respond in a stern tone as signalled Maria not do anything as he saw her about summon her whip.

Annabeth came storming over with a look of confusion.

"Percy what are you doing, he helped us," Annabeth said before turning towards Naruto with a small and embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about my friend, he is just stressed," she said before dragging Percy off by his arm to calm him down.

"So that just happened," Maria awkwardly chuckled out as the current atmosphere was quite tense.

The tense atmosphere seemed to increase as soon as Naruto walked over to join Maria.

Thalia began to have a proper look at the person who caught her. He was tall he looked around 6 foot or something, he had red straight red hair, and weird whiskers on his cheeks. As Thalia carried on analysing him, her drifted down taking note of his attire he had a black zip up hoody with and burnt orange tee shirt on underneath, he also seemed to wear black combats and a pair scuffed up timberlands.

"Erm hello again," Naruto said while waving at the strange girl who had been just staring at him for an awkward amount of time.

Snapping Thalia out her thoughts bringing a little bit of pink to her cheeks from embarrassment.

"So what's your name," Naruto said while looking at the girl he caught earlier.

"The names Thalia Grace."

A look of recognition crossed Naruto's face.

"Ah you are definitely unique you are daughter of the king, but didn't your father make a vow with his brothers?" Naruto said with a confused look briefly passed over his face.

"Oh yeah I remember hearing about that," Maria chimed in.

Thalia just shrugged.

"Don't know what to tell you, he broke his vow," Thalia said.

'how does he know I am the daughter of Zeus.'

"So Thalia why I do I feel the fade around you," Naruto asked.

Thalia just gained a confused look on her face. Seeing the look Naruto frowned and tried to think of a way to explain it.

"Excuse me mister, but how did you move so fast are you a superhero," a small boy directing his question at Naruto.

Naruto looked apologetically at Thalia, and mouthed that he will explain it later.

Naruto took a knee to speak to kid down at his height.

"First of all the names not mister its Naruto what's your name kiddo, and if I am just your ordinary hero," Naruto said before ruffling the kids

"I am Nico, that's my sister Bianca and her friend Tess," Nico said while excitedly pointing to the people he mentioned.

"Hold on like Tess said what the hell is going on and who are you people!?" Bianca said.

'Okay how to brake this down' Naruto thought.

While Naruto was conversing with the young newbie demi-gods Maria spotted a black haired boy with sea green eyes acting stand offish towards them standing next to a blonde haired chick with grey eyes, which didn't really bother her. What bothered her was that he felt like her it was weird.

"Hey you," Maria said calling out to Percy.

"What's your name, I'm Maria."

"Oh Hi, err my name is Percy and this is Annabeth," Percy answered as he got a proper look at one of the new comers, she looked to be from Latin American, with chin length brown hair and had ocean blue eyes something he didn't expect from someone who looked Hispanic. Before he could continue Percy received and elbow to the gut.

"Ow what was tha-," Percy's words died in his mouth as he saw Annabeth glaring at him.

"Its rude to stare seaweed brain," Annabeth said in an irritated tone.

"You know what I am not very good at small talk so I will get right to it who are your godly parents you guys seem weird," Maria said to both of them but was more directed at Percy.

"well I am the daughter of Athena," Annabeth answered.

"And I am the son of Poseidon," Percy answered with proud smile

"Oh so that's why you are the way you are," Maria simply said before walking away towards Naruto.

As she walked past she spotted Nico talking quite animatedly to the one they call Grover about a game called Mythomagic. Which reminded her of something as took off her rucksack and began rooting around the bag.

'Bingo,' Maria thought pulling out two small figurines' before heading over to the two.

"Oh hey there kiddo, I over heard you talking about about Mythomagic, do you think you would want these," Maria said showing the Hades figurine along with the Hermes figurine.

"Oh wow look at this Grover she has Hades he is super rare and Hermes wow and your giving this to me thank you," Nico said with so much excitement and energy it brought a smile to her face with all of that innocence.

Zoe entered the clearing were the demi-gods were gathered.

"Milady wants to speak those you five," Zoe stated while giving pointed looks towards Bianca, Tess, Maria and scowled in Percy's and Naruto's direction.

Naruto looked at Maria and nodded, began following after Zoe.

"Hey, what about me," Nico said after his sister watch his go with the others.

Just before Zoe could respond Maria spoke.

"Its cool Nico, hey why don't you play Mythomagic with Annabeth she looks like she could use some cheering up," Maria smiled a small pretty smile. With her piece said she turned around and caught up with the others heading for Artemis's tent.

 _{Scene Change}_

Entering the tent was quite a sight for Naruto since growing up with his mother they hunted quite often with bow and arrows and sometimes just knives.

"Sit," Artemis said.

As the demi-gods knelt down, while Zoe stood off to the side.

"Now what I offer is a place in the eternal hunt," Artemis said looking at the younger girls.

"What? No way they have to go to camp half blood," Percy shouted.

Maria just faced palmed while Naruto rolled his eye, Zoe looked furious at the disrespect shown to her goddess, and Artemis simply raised an eyebrow before raising her power just a little bit and focusing it on Percy causing him to freeze and shut up.

"As fun as this is Milady but he is right in one regard you cannot have Tess here," Naruto stated.

"How dare thee tell Milady what she can and cannot do!" Zoe shouted. While Artemis looked amused.

"Calm yourself Zoe," Artemis said as maintain eye contact with the red head in front of her "and what is that reason can I not, Man."

"Simple she is of the north and her mischievous father wants her back," Naruto said.

Tess looked at everyone in the tent until her green eyes landed on Naruto,

"You really know my father, and he sent you hear for me," Tess asked.

"Yes he did," Naruto said with smile to try and make her feel at ease.

Tess turned to face Bianca and then at Artemis.

"I'm sorry, thank you for the offer but I am going to find my dad," Tess said with a large smile filled with hope.

"I'm sorry as well, if my best friend isn't going to be with me and I have my brother to look after," Bianca said in respectful tone.

"But-" Zoe was interrupted by her goddess's hand being raised resulting in silence.

"It is fine Zoe these young women both have ambitions and goals they need to achieve, and besides they shall always have a place in the hunt."

Artemis dismissed the to girls, before asking Percy to wait outside with Zoe for a few moments. As she turned to the two remaining she began to glow forcing the two to close their eyes. Once the light died down, Maria eyes widened at the now older Artemis. While Naruto had to fight and force down a blush, as he looked at the older form of Artemis. Respectful or not he was still a teenager

"Now that we are alone can you tell what you are exactly doing here and just who are you precisely," Artemis said in a no nonsense tone completely ignorant of Naruto's blushing face or she was just ignoring it.

As Maria went to answer, Naruto put his hand up to stop her. Naruto's face began to stop blushing as he became more serious.

"Hold on," Naruto said before placing a hand on the floor and with small pulse of orange light a rune was engraved on to the which began to spread up the walls of the tent.

"This should stop any unwanted listeners."

"Now then as you can tell I am adept with the mystic arts, I am Naruto son of Odin, the All-Father," he declared proudly.

Artemis eyes widened before she turned to face the Latino girl to begin.

"I am from the south west, my mother is Chalciuhtlicue goddess of the seas, and my name is Maria Aracely Josefina" Maria stated just as proudly as her companion.

"Well this is unexpected, another child of the sea and an Odinson

"And we are only here to bring Tess to meet her father and if she so wishes learn the family trade. Maria is just tagging along hoping for some great adventure."

"Interesting," Artemis said turning towards Maria, "You risk eternal suffering for adventure. If my memory serves correctly is if you die in battle of any type conflict if its not peaceful you go to Mictlan to forever combat the Darkness,"

Maria looked up knowing exactly what Artemis was talking about. Naruto said nothing.

"Yes, but it is my life to choose," Maria defended.

Artemis just ignored her and began to focus on the male.

"So why should I not turn you into a Jackalope Odinson, or better yet just smite you completely," Artemis said seriously.

The tone shift of the conversation caused for Maria to tense up, But Naruto was completely opposite.

"You could try," Naruto said with a wild grin on his as his amethyst eyes began glow orange charging up with power.

"Sadly I know tough a son of Odin can be," Artemis said as reference when she was Diana and she and her brother clashed with Thor back in the days of old.

"Now Odinson you will owe me a favor of my choosing at any time."

As Naruto began calm down at the fact he would be getting a great battle.

"I should have seen that one coming," Naruto said.

As Naruto tapped into his magic once more he summoned a large dagger, with runes carved into this.

"Just throw this dagger when you wish to call upon me, it act like a beacon for me find your location," Naruto explained.

Artemis just nodded.

"That is fine, you are dismissed and make sure you both do not start a war between each of our houses," Artemis warned.

"Why would we need to, rumour has your already at war," Maria shot back.

"We will be taking our leave in the morning," Naruto said as he simply deactivated the rune, before leaving and pulling an annoyed Maria with him.

As they left to go find Tess, they informed Zoe that Artemis was ready for them.

"Hey Naruto why did you give her that one, you know the king of west would never allow space-time manipulation in his territories by someone not of his pantheon." Maria questioned.

"it's not that one, what I gave to her was essentially a magic GPS for if she throws I can make my way over the good old fashioned way, and not break any Greco-Roman laws."

"Ok I getcha, now should we go find those of half bloods like us.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Naruto and his group will be doing their own things but it will link with Titans curse at various points.**

 **Not a lot of Action this chapter but there will some next chapter.**

 **I know I am not the best at writing fight scenes but the more I write the better I think I get.**

 **Also I will be adding some more Naruto characters in the story to be apart of different Pantheons, but that's not happening till much later.**

 **Mictlan is the name of the Aztec Underworld I believe.**

 **Bianca didn't join the hunters due not wanting leave her friend behind. How will that change things up for Nico?**

 **Should I add a human element to the story where clear-sighted mortals who are part of a cult that attempt to hunt down the supernatural monsters and demi-gods. So that the demi-gods will have more enemies.**


	4. Chapter 4:Enemies Forged in Flame

**The King's Heir**

 _Chapter 4: Enemies Forged in Flame_

It was the following morning after yesterdays events. Naruto and Maria were standing next to the group of Greek demi-gods and Artemis alongside her hunters as they waited for the Greek sun god.

Normally Naruto and Maria would of moved on by now but they wanted to let Tess say goodbye to her friends. While they would see each other again their paths must part for now.

'That was not a fun conversation,' Maria thought back at the conversation they had with Tess.

It was after a lengthy conversation, explain that her father wasn't where the others were going. Tess only began to calm down with the promise that she could see a friends again.

"He's always late during the winter," Artemis growled out just before spotting a bright spot in the distance getting closer and brighter.

"Everyone close your eyes and turn away," Artemis ordered before looking back to wards the light before raising her own arm to cover her eyes before the light dimmed.

When the light dimmed everyone turned back and in front of them was a young man bordering on teenager and adult with blonde hair and blue eyes, the man was also standing next to a cherry red Maserati.

"That's the sun god," Maria said with pink hue developing over her cheeks. "Apollo is hot."

"You can say that again," Thalia muttered in response to hearing the girl next to hers comment.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the girls he was standing by with the others.

'So outside the big three this guy is the strongest in terms of raw power' Naruto thought.

Even though Naruto had an issue of battle lust which happens when an aspect of your godly father is war and he had sparred against Aesir, battled Jotun and won some of those battles which before him was seen as impossible for Anase by themselves to take on Jotun. Even he did not want come to blows with any sun deity whilst he was mortal. To Naruto it was clear if anything happened to Zeus, Apollo would be next in line to lead Olympus based on power alone.

"Lil' sister," the blonde called out. "You don't call, and you never write. You were starting to make me worry."

"I am fine Apollo," Artemis sighed out while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

'By us, why is my brother so exhausting,' she thought to her self.

"And I am not your little sister," Artemis said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey I was born first."

"We're twins, how many millennia must we have to argue th-"

"So what's up," Apollo interrupted.

"I need a favour, I have some hunting I need to do alone so I need for you take my hunters and the demi-gods to camp," Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"Sure sis, whatever you need," he said before he put his hands up. "I feel a haiku coming on."

Apollo cleared his throat.

"Green grass breaks through snow."

"Artemis pleads for my help."

"I am so cool."

Apollo finished with an almost blinding grin on his face, as he waited for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

"Was it?" Apollo said with a frown.

"Yes. How about I am a dumbass."

"No, no I can't say that, remember god of truths I cannot lie," Apollo said ignoring his sisters jab. "I got it, how about I am so awesome."

Zoe Nightshade turned to the demigods noticing the confusing on their faces began to explain what was happening.

"Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I had to hear one more poem that began with, There once was a goddess from Sparta," Zoe explained before she turned back to the gods.

"That explains a lot," Naruto said

'I guess it's a thing if you got the power you must have a weird quirk along with it' Naruto thought.

"This is so weird," Maria commented.

Here the comments made Apollo turn to them and walk towards them.

"Let see," Apollo said as he began to examine the demi-gods. "hmm, Thalia right? I have heard all about you."

"Hi, Lord Apollo." Thalia replied with a blush.

"Zeus's girl, yes? That would make you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you –" Apollo was interrupted by Artemis slight rise in power.

"Fine sis moving on," Apollo said before he made eye contact with Maria and Naruto.

"Hmm now three of you don't belong here," Apollo said with Narrowed eyes.

"Yeah well soon as you leave we will out of your hair," Naruto said stepping up just in case Apollo attacked him or the others even though his instincts were telling him how that was a dumb idea to fight potential two gods at once both powerful in their own right.

Apollo was about to say something before his eye glowed completely and his voice became trance like.

" _Beware the monsters born of flame,"_

" _The Princess of trickery shalll rise to acclaim,"_

" _While the heir of the northern King shall fight to stay in the light."_

With that Apollo snapped out his trance.

"Oh crapbaskets," Maria said before looking at Naruto. "You got a damned prophecy, you know that's going come into play at some point."

"I know but we will think on it later," Naruto said before turning back to Apollo.

"We good, Lord Apollo, we should all get moving," Naruto said with a more urgent tone.

"Yes of course, come on everyone load up," Apollo exclaimed before clicking his fingers and in a flash of light the Maserati became an American yellow school bus.

"Maria go with Tess, as soon they leave we will be on our way," he said before turning back to the sun deity.

"The stuff I just saw I don't envy you, Odinson," Apollo said quietly when everyone apart from Artemis was out of ear shot.

"I don't need to know exactly but I will just keep doing what I have been doing to maintain the peace on Midgard for that is my duty," Naruto said before he went to help the others with the loading.

"That kid is something else," Apollo said to himself as he watched Naruto walk off.

As Naruto got to the bus seeing Maria was with Tess, Bianca, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico. As he was about to wander over, until he spotted Thalia and the hunter Zoe just ending what appeared to be a heated verbal exchange which caused them to go separate ways.

"Hey Thalia," Naruto called out as he jogged after her.

"Huh, what do you want," Thalia responded still feeling heated.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok, you looked like you could use some one to talk to," Naruto said with small smile.

"Thanks but I'm good," Thalia replied quickly. "Look thank you for catching me the other day, but I don't know you and with what's going on I don't trust you."

"Fair enough, how about this if you don't trust me we ask each other a question and take turns, how does that sound?"

"Ok, so who are you?" Thalia said while pointing at him.

"That's a tricky one my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said using his mother's family name.

"That sounds eastern, you look American," Thalia said with raised eyebrow.

"My father is European," Naruto said

"Who's your godly parent," Thalia asked.

"Hey now, I just answered two questions, it is my turn now, wouldn't you agree?" Naruto said with teasing smile.

"Lets start with something simple, what do you like to do when you're not fighting against monsters?" Naruto asked.

Before she could give an answer Grover came running over after giving Naruto a weary glance he turned to Thalia.

"We are ready to go now."

"lets go then," Thalia said before turning to Naruto "Thanks for trying."

"Maybe next time we could talk again?" Naruto asked.

As they just reached the bus just before she got on Thalia looked back.

"Maybe, who knows, oh and good luck with whatever your prophecy" Thalia said giving the tall red head a small smile before heading further onto the bus.

The demi-gods left in the clearing closed their eyes as the bus took of. It was in that moment where they were all momentarily blinded Artemis disappeared into the forest.

Seeing as they were alone Naruto turned his companions Maria and Tess to see Maria grinning like a loon, and Tess also with a grin.

"What?" Naruto asked with a look confusion written on his face not understanding.

"Why are you grinning like weirdo's?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Maria said grinning away.

'Man it is refreshing to see he still can be a moron at times,' Maria thought to herself.

"Well we need to move, now," Naruto said as they began the trek back towards civilisation.

 **~Elsewhere~**

Deep in the fiery pits of Musphelheim home to fire demons who are led by the Demon King Surtur.

In the largest castle a small fire demon could be seen running to tell its king the urgent news.

"Milord, news of utmost importance has arrived," the small demon said, while bowing.

" **Rise,"** Surtur's voice boomed out through the hallowed halls.

As the demon began to stand back up as he looked upon his kings true form, who stood taller than 1,000 ft, his hair was a dark crimson red, his Horns and tail were concealed in flames.

"Milord, a daughter of the Mischievous one has been found outside the protection of Valhalla."

" **Really, hmm interesting, I want her brought here to me as a punishment for Loki's betrayal,"** Surtur commanded.

"But Milord she is in the protection of an Odinson," the small fire demon cried out nervously hoping his king didn't vaporise him on the spot for showing weakness.

" **Is he a Aesir or Einherjar."**

"Neither your eminence, he is Anase, he has not been bested so he has not gone to Valhalla."

" **Hmm well then, call for my daughter Sindr she will see that this task is complete,"** Surtur commanded before he began to revert to his Midgard disguise.

"Yes my king," the fire demon said as he witnessed his king leave his demonic true form to look like the mortals from Midgard.

Just as the demon turned to leave before his king spoke out.

"Oh and show weakness in front of me again I will make you wish for Hela to claim your soul," Surtur spoke in a deceptively calm voice, but the fire demon could still here the threatening under tone.

Before the demon could respond Surtur disappeared in a pillar of flame.

 **~Midgard~**

Driving down highway 95 Maria and Naruto were explaining everything else they left in front of the others.

"So there are different pantheons, different gods, but the most important is there are different monsters out there in the big bad world," Maria said as she glanced into the back seat at Tess.

"So, does that mean, you two are?" Tess said leaving the question open.

"Yeah, I am from the Aztec pantheon, and this dense, ramen loving overpowered moron is Naruto Odinson you two come from the same pantheon of Norse Gods."

"Yeah we are going to meet up with my teacher he will know where to find your father," Naruto said glancing back at Tess through the rear view mirror.

"Normally if you are from a specific pantheon you naturally deal with that pantheon's problems only but for those of us not born and raised in our godly territories life becomes a bit trickier," Naruto paused as he noticed something coming from behind in the distance.

"You see you are just like myself, while you were born in the west which is under the Olympians rule, I was conceived in the east within the Hindu and Buddhist territory but we are both of Asgard," Naruto said before glancing at Maria who gave him a nod in return.

Just as the two older demigods finished communication Maria turned around to face Tess, while Naruto began to floor the pedal accelerating at a faster pace.

"So Tess I am going to take a stab into the dark here but you have never actually been in a fight in your life have you," Maria asked.

"I have I kicked the crap out of some boys who where a little bit older than me picking on Nico."

"Ha!" Naruto barked out. "Looks like you have got some potential."

"Ignoring this moron," Maria said ignoring the cry out if hey in the background. "I meant to say life or death, you know when you are in actual danger."

"Err no I am only twelve?"

"Well looks like you are going to get lessons on the fly."

"Eh why!" Tess cried out.

"Dammit they seem to be waiting for us while chasing us into a trap," Maria aloud looking directly in front of them and glancing to what was approaching from behind.

"Calm down we will handle this like we handle everything else," Naruto said with calm tone.

"With over the top violence and with the subtleness of a sledgehammer?" Maria questioned with a small grin.

"Of course."

"Excuse what you two talking about, the nothing but open road in front of us," Tess said looking worriedly at the two supposed sane teens, as she glanced to what was ahead of them which seemed to be open roads.

"Tess," Naruto said grabbing her attention, what is truly in our path is being covered by the weave, I will show how to see through it but for now take my hand," he said extending his right arm behind him.

Tess gained a light blush at the thought of holding the older handsome boys hand. It wasn't until Tess reached for his palm and with a pulse of energy the whole world around them had shattered like glass.

"What the?" Tess said as she looked out the closest window to see black clouds rising from wrecked vehicles covering the once blue sky, and a small horde of monsters seemed to barring the road ahead. There seemed to be no people around which was worrying due to vehicles maybe the monsters already got them.

"What is happening," Tess asked as she turned back towards Maria and Naruto.

"Welcome newbie to the world when under siege by monsters," Maria said trying to keep their young charge calm.

"Looks like this is a large group monsters, seems like they have been waiting for us," Naruto said aloud before stepping out the car.

"Look stay by either mine or Naruto's side during what will happen next ok," Maria said in a warm and confident tone before stepping out with Naruto.

"Looks like the western king either doesn't likes us being here or something else is at play here," Naruto before releasing a pulse of power to summon his blade to his hands.

"Whoa," Tess said in awe as she stared at the beautiful sword.

It was large, clearly meant to be used with two hands. The grip and cross guard was mostly wrapped up in leather but you could spot the golden shine from between the the gaps, on the pommel was and orange gem glowing with power and the on the blade had something carved into the metal right where the blade meets the hilt itself. It also seemed to be humming with excitement.

"What the?" Tess asked while still staring at the sword.

"That is Naruto's blade Gram, the demonic sword of both glory and ruin," Maria said answering the young girls question while staring behind them waiting for who ever was following to appear.

"Ok but why is it humming," Tess said back as she manages to tear her sight away and focus on the monsters' roadblock in their way.

"That's because what my sword it is made of. You see there is a number of monster slaying metals. Each pantheon has a preferred brand such as the Greco-romans' love celestial bronze, Stygian Iron and imperial gold where as those of Asgard like our selves tend to use Frost Iron, Bone Steel and Uru metal. My blade is made of Uru and on of its properties is all forms magic this blade comes into contact with makes the blade itself stronger and denser, make sense." Naruto gave a quick explanation while keeping his eyes on the slow approach of the monsters.

"Oh yeah sure," Tess responded, didn't explain the humming but there where more important things going on right now such as the monsters.

"Now stay by Maria side while I go deal with this, Maria watch our backs, the presence that was following us felt familiar," Naruto said before turning to face Tess he summoned a weapon to hand and after the glow had faded it revealed a large dagger and without a word he handed the blade over to Tess.

"You can borrow it for now but when we get to our location I promise to train up with whatever weapons you want, okay," Naruto said before turning towards the coming monsters.

As he began to walk the other two followed after him.

"Lucky, you get to try out Pricilla's dagger," Maria exclaimed.

"Priscilla's what." Tess asked curious about the dagger in her hand.

"It is a dagger Naruto earned after battling a Jötunn and draconian hybrid named Priscilla. This was early back on his first ever adventure."

As Naruto reached the half way point between his car and the monsters he made sure eye them all in his path from Cyclopes, and what appeared to be Dracanae.

"It is time half bloods its time for you to join the uprising the Olympian's shall fall," One of the Dracanae slithered forward showing herself to the leader of this ragtag bunch of monsters.

Naruto still held a strong grip on his blade as he looked the monster in the eyes.

"You put up a road block just to recruit us, want explain how you found us," Naruto questioned as he hefted his blade to rest upon his shoulder.

"Our master sent us after what was reported to be a heavily skilled magician and swordsman within the area.

"I see, well," Naruto said before he moved his left arm becoming a blur.

The sound of a head hit the ground before turning to gold dust.

"Anyone else," Naruto questioned looking at the other monsters but before the monsters could respond Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder which led to Maria leaping over Naruto launching herself into the crowd of monsters before them bringing out Akansha.

It was in that moment when Naruto turned his head to look back at his charge and gave her a wink to help with her nerves before he jumped into the fray.

Sticking low to the ground Maria began hacking away at the closest cyclopes and Naruto began to clash against the dracanae as they where using spears and shields. Naruto side stepped a thrusting spear from a dracanae attacking from behind him allowing it to pierce another dracanae he was clashing against the monsters' shield. Naruto then span on the spot, flourishing his blade and in one rotation to more Dracanae had been decapitated.

"Hey, Naruto lets play," Maria said sounding very happy as she she felt surge of bloodlust flow throw her system as she jumped backwards to avoid a cyclopes slamming down his fist onto her pervious position. The cyclopes that just missed was then blasted with a wave of water to which Maria pulled out of the air and launched it at high speeds.

"Fine I'm game, I am on seven kills. What about you," Naruto called out.

"Ha I am on eight ya, Odinson it seems as if your rep isn't all what it is cracked up be."

"Alright bring it on," Naruto declared before Naruto jumped up just as cyclopes trying to grab him. Just he landed on the cyclopes hand he began to run up the monsters' arm till he reached the neck. Naruto simply placed the right hand on his sword holding it with two hands for the first time during the scuffle. After a strong swing Naruto separated another beasts head from its body. Just before the monster could dissolve into gold dust Naruto leapt onto its head and launched himself into the air.

Just as Naruto reached the pinnacle of his leap he spans round summoning his magic.

"Thousand-Hand Bright Heavens Cannon!" Naruto exclaimed. Since he was rushing the spell he had to skip the incantation meaning it would be weaker but it should get the job done.

With several pink orbs appeared around him around the size of marbles and quickly growing to the size of basketballs.

"Oh shit," Maria said as she heard the name of the spell and currently noticing the sky above was getting brighter and brighter and as was currently locking blades with dracanae. Braking the dead lock and retreated back towards Tess leaving the battle. As soon as she reached the young Anase side she gathered up all of the water from snow covered ground and damp atmosphere into a water dome around the two of them to act as a shield for the two.

As soon as the dome came up there was a flash of almost blinding light followed by a loud and resounding explosion that rocked the immediate area.

Tess could only stare at the chaos these where causing we where out numbered there had to have been more than thirty monsters standing in their way now just staring at the shallow crater where the road and more importantly the battle was a few moments ago.

Just as the dust settled Maria dropped the aqua based shield and began to head to the crater which prompted Tess to follow. Standing in the middle of the crater was a hardly dishevelled teen grinning like a loon, casually holding his sword over shoulder.

"So when your properly trained you will learn something like that, if ya want," Naruto said looking at his youngest traveling companions before turning towards Maria with a smug grin.

"So what number were you on?" Naruto said perfectly aware she didn't kill anymore.

"Next time you bastard," Maria said with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Naruto broke out into joyous laughter.

"You two are insane," Tess jumped in, pointing towards what if you us with that blast.

"Nah we trust each other in almost everything, we have fought side by side more times than I can count and that's why he didn't realise the blast until I set up the water dome."

'She's right how they fought it was like a beautiful dance with them being in such close proximity with each other but never clashing or stepping on each others toes or nothing. It was like they were in perfect sync' Tess thought in awe of the two.

"Now let's head back to the car we have still got a while before we meet with my sensei," Naruto said as he began walking out of the crater.

"Sensei?" Tess questioned.

"It means teacher in Japanese, and are you serious we are gonna go meet Heimdall," Maria said with excitement in her tone.

"Yeah, we are with his power he should be able to see where her father is and we can move from there," Naruto said understanding her excitement since his sensei was birthed by nine goddesses that all had a connection to the sea.

"Alright let's go," Maria said grabbing both Naruto and Tess before racing to the car.

As they pulled off to carry on their journey in the woods to right of the load was a small child with glowing orange eyes.

"I must report this to my mistress," the young child said before bursting into a small flame revealing it self as a familiar of Musphelheim.

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Gave a little taste of Maria's capabilities.**

 **Showed some more of Naruto's combat and mystical skills.**

 **If you haven't figured he use Kido (Bleach) which he learnt from a priest in the east.**

 **Leave a review let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Watchmen of the Gods

**The King's Heir**

 _Chapter 5: The Watchmen of the Gods_

It had taken two days to reach Heimdall's current location which was the River Casino and Sports bar to which Heimdall was having a relaxing break from his duties on Asgard.

Pulling into the Casino's car park, was a large black and red Dodge Charger. The American muscle car came to a stop inside the car park, inside of the car Naruto looked around to see his companions fast asleep. Leaning over to the passenger seat next to him he decided on shaking the older one of his two companions awake knowing she was already a light sleeper due her being an experienced demi-god.

"Maria, its time to get up," Naruto called while shaking her awake.

With her eyes snapping open and acting on almost complete instinct her bracelet free arm reached for her other to draw her whip but she stopped as she realised who had just woken her up.

"I'm up, I'm up," Maria said in an annoyed tone just because she had to be awoke by anyone other than herself.

"Nice to see your initial reaction to waking up when you are not in home territory," Naruto complimented.

"Well not everyone had a sadist help train them," Maria responded with a scowl aimed at the red head next to her as she remembered the hellish torture he called training just after the first met.

 **[FLASHBACK STARTS]**

 _In an open clearing, illuminated by light provided from the full moon. The sound of metal rang throughout the clearing. Two individuals where clashing in battle against one another, a dark haired brunette with an olive skin tone tried to rise from the grassy plain but as she attempted to stand her knees buckled and she fell to one knee. As she looked upon her adversary who had stabbed his main weapon deep into the earth since the before the beginning of this fight and was only fighting with a pair of metal gauntlets. Not being able to do anything at this moment she settled with scowling at the boy in front of her standing tall._

" _Ha that Maria is a nice look in your eye," the boy complimented noticing she could still scowl with her right eye almost swollen shot from their previous bouts._

" _And I see you haven't dropped your blade," the boy said as he eyed her blade still being held in a deathlike grip._

" _Come now you did ask me to train you, remember now we shall take a break and allow you to heal," the boy said before magically resealing his Frost Iron gauntlets and pulling his precious blade out the earth before heading back towards the other side of the clearing to where their camp was based._

" _NARUTOOO! YOU BASTARD," the now named Maria shouted annoyed that her trainer was about to leave her where she was as didn't have the energy to move herself._

" _If you have the energy to scream and shout you have the energy to move. Now if you want to eat you better make it over to our campsite before I make it there, otherwise you do not eat."_

 _Maria knelt in place gobsmacked at what her trainer just said how was she supposed to do that he was already half way to the site._

" _I would hurry up if I was you," Naruto called out._

" _No way in hell am I not eating," Maria declared with a re lit fire in her eyes_

' _I am a child of the sea and I must not falter here. If I cannot run, I shall walk, If I cannot walk I will crawl to get to my goal, this won't stop me,' Maria thought to herself before forcing herself to stand up completely before rushing off to catch up with her trainer._

 **[FLASHBACK ENDS]**

"Come on Maria, lets go see if we can find sensei, I can almost guarantee he has already seen us," Naruto said snapping Maria out her thoughts.

Maria looked up at Naruto seeing that he was already out of the car while she was going down memory

"What do you mean?" Tess asked as she climb out of the car.

"Heimdall is all seeing," Naruto answered simply.

"Like Apollo?" Maria chimed in.

"Similar but not the same, Sensei is all seeing he doesn't see the future like the Greek sun god. Sensei sees everything in the here and now across the nine realms."

The two girls' jaws dropped at different reasons, while Naruto continued to move towards the casinos casino/spa's entrance.

"Did he just say there is nine realms," Tess said with a bewildered and disbelieving look on her face.

"That's what find hard to believe I'm trying wrap my head around the fact that Heimdall can see everything in the nine realms. That kind of power is insane, its monstrous," Maria said before quicken her pace to catch up with her friend.

"But Naruto, if he is all seeing surely he would just come to us since he knows we are coming," Maria said as she and Tess caught up to the red head.

"Pfft, that's funny," Naruto snorted at the question.

"He is a god and he should be on vacation this time of year it's the only time off he ever gets since he is often Asgards first line of defence and controls the Bifröst and since he is on vacation he always comes hear with his lover."

"Erm Bifröst, what's that," Tess asked with a confused look on her face and feeling little bit out of her depth since this whole was sounding more crazy the more she heard.

"The Bifröst, its erm what to call it, its like a way of travelling through the nine realms," Naruto paused and seeing the look Tess was giving him he looked over to Maria.

"Maria some help please."

"Essentially it is a rainbow bridge from the sky that brings you to Asgard or any of the other realms," Maria answered knowing she wasn't really helping.

"Look Tess just ignore it for now you will hopefully experience it yourself one day," Naruto answered before he walked up to front desk of the resort they were in.

"Excuse me I'm looking for the owner of this fine establishment, she should be here with a guest," Naruto said with a knowing grin.

"She?" Tess whispered over to Maria.

"Remember what Naruto just said to us, how Heimdall is here with his lover I am willing to bet that she owns this place," Maria said answering Tess.

"Look kid I don't know what you mean, so either show some ID or piss off," the receptionist replied after glancing up saw a group of kids.

"Look," Naruto paused as he glanced down at the receptionists' shirt to see a name badge.

"Lewis, you know what I mean," Naruto sighed.

"Just get the boss lady, we are expected, so get her on the phone and let her know we are here," Naruto simply stated.

"Fine, whatever Kid," Lewis said in a rude tone but still picked up the phone to call his boss.

Naruto turned around to look at his companions "We will stay a night after meeting with sensei and then make a move, you all cool with that."

"Anything beats sleeping in a car so I am game." Maria said.

"I'm fine with that as well, and during our stay I may find out more about my father," Tess said with small hopeful look on her face.

"I will fill you in when we get the chance, put I cannot tell you his name. Gods can be a bit temperamental when you ruin things for them," Naruto explained with gentle smile hoping to ease the young girls mind.

"Erm excuse me, sorry about before Ms. Siri told me to guide you to express elevator which takes you to the penthouse. Again my apologies." Lewis said in a downtrodden tone after getting shouted at by the boss lady.

As the receptionist lead them to the elevator, Naruto paused for a moment as he felt someone watching him, as he looked around a familiar scent came across his nose.

"So you are following us, but for who?" Naruto mumbled out loud to himself before continuing after his friends.

As Naruto caught to friends they were waiting for the elevator to come down. Maria gave Naruto a look signaling she picked up a familiar scent.

"Hey Tess once we are through with this meeting we start on some training while we are here?" Naruto asked

Before she could reply Maria jumped in. "No Naruto I got that covered you just handle your ex."

"Huh?" Tess asked

"It's nothing to worry about I will handle it," Naruto said before turning towards Maria. "And why would you say her it could anyone else from that realm and she is not my ex."

"She is bat shit crazy, and when your involved you know how bad she gets, its like every goddess of love, cursed her when it comes to you, if she wasn't so powerful it would be sad but she is more dangerous then you play off." Maria said thinking back to last time she encounters her friend's ex girlfriend.

"Look Maria she was my very first friend, we ran away together when we were younger. While we were traveling she was always so brilliant and kept us both alive. We even made a pact between the two of us, every star, every wonder in every realm we were going to see them all it wasn't until both are paternal parents came for us did things go so wrong," Naruto explained with a somber look on his as he thought back to those days.

"I am still not dealing with her when she does show up and she will all that crazy is all on you," Maria said back with a bit of bite as she remembered when she first met the crazy fire demoness.

Naruto just sighed 'There is no arguing with Maria when she gets like this'

"Fine when we are done with sensei I will go check it out while, you begin putting here Tess through her paces," Naruto said letting the subject drop.

Tess just looked between worried by predatorily face of her soon to be sparring partner and curious over Naruto's previous relationship, but just before she could say anything the elevator arrived and the three stepped in. Naruto reached over to the panel and pressed the top button labeled P, which led to the elevator beginning to move.

During the ride up the just stood in a comfortable silence while the three demi gods where thinking about different things with Naruto thinking about how long has it been since he had seen his sensei along with hoping that Maria was wrong and that she wasn't following them.

 **[FLASHBACK STARTS]**

"Kaa-chan, can I go play," a young child asked while looking up at his mother and pointing towards the children's area.

"Hmm, of course Naru-chan, just be careful ok, I will be over there on the bench ok Naruto."

"Hai," Naruto responded as he smiled at his mother before he ran of towards the swings.

Just as Naruto made it towards the playground he saw a lot of happy children running around having fun with each other. It was as he was looking around he noticed that there was a lone child standing in the shade of the trees just behind the playground was a girl leaning against the large tree with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Remembering what his mother had always told him, the young boy made up his mind and began to walk over towards the girl. As he got closer to the girl he began to here sniffling, so the young brat began to pick up the pace.

"Erm Hi," Naruto called out as he stopped at the edge of the shadow cast by the tree.

"Huh," the young girl looked up at the voice that startled her revealing amber coloured eyes with a slight glow.

"Hi, my name is Naruto, what's yours? Oh and I am eight years old. You have pretty eyes. Do you want to play with me?" Naruto said with a toothy smile and extended his arm for her to grab.

"Why?" she asked looking at the boy in front of her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why, my Kaa-chan has always said to never be cruel or cowardly and to always be kind," he responded with a nod and a determined look enter his eyes, a look that shouldn't belong on the face of a child let alone a child at his age.

As she looked at up and in front of her she couldn't help but enamoured by the beauty of what was in front of her. To her she was in the darkness and standing in the light was her saviour. Her saviour with spiky red hair and amethyst coloured eyes with so much life in them. There was something else she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I don't have a name," she said as she lowered her gaze.

"Hmm well that can't do," Naruto said as he with drew his small hand and put it under his chin trying to think of a solution.

"How about Miho (美火)," he said simply before extending his arm once again.

With her eyes widening, more tears came uncontrollably but with a difference she was smiling as she glanced at his hand one last time before she leapt up towards him and she grabbed his arm and allowed for him to pull her into the light.

A few hours later the sun began to set and other children began to leave with their parents.

Naruto continued playing with his new friend before he paused for a moment and tilted his head back and started sniffing the air which got him a weird look from his new friend.

"Erm what are you doing?" asked Miho giving him a weird look.

Her question snapped Naruto from what he was doing. As he focused back on his friend, he stared at her seriously.

"We need to go now," he reached over and grabbed her arm and began to rush over to where his mother said she be dragging his friend behind him.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan!" Naruto called out after spotting his red haired mother.

Hearing the voice of her son call out to her, she looked up from the bench to she her son race over towards her pulling a what appeared to be a small fair skinned child with dark hair a sun dress and no shoes. Her sons voice snapped her out of her thought process as it was in front of her and she could hear the panic in it.

"Yes Naruto, what's wrong and who is your friend?"

Erm this is my friend Miho she was sad and so I decided to play with her so she wouldn't be sad anymore."

Kushina turned to face the young girl and crouched down to her height.

"Hey Miho my name is Kushina Uzumaki, Are you ok? Do you know where your parents are?"

Kushina could see she was hesitant but was about to answer before her son interrupted

"Kaa-chan we need to go right now the burning smell is back," Naruto, looked up to his mother.

"Akuma," Kushina whispered before getting serious.

 **[FLASHBACK ENDS]**

The ding from the elevator snapped Naruto out of memory lane as he looked around the lift he noticed both his companions deep in thought.

Maria was thinking about meeting one her idols and maybe getting some advice to improve her already impressive hydrokinetic abilities. While Tess was a bit nervous about meeting a god from her own pantheon, would she make a good impression or would she make a fool of herself which she totally didn't want to happen.

Naruto sensing Tess is nervousness just reached over and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, sensei is one of the more relaxed and kinder gods so don't be nervous ok," Naruto said with calm smile.

As the demigods stepped out the lift, they were greeted with the sight of a beautiful waiting for them as the doors opened with shoulder length red hair much like Naruto's own along with what appeared to be green tattoos swirling around the sides of face.

"Milady Sirana, thank you for seeing us," Naruto said calmly with a slight bow.

The woman pouted "Naru what have I told you about calling me Milady, making me sound like some old hag. I have told you call me nee-chan, or onee-sama," Sirana said while pouting like a child would before she noticed the small smirk on his face.

'So you think you are funny you little brat,' Sirana thought to her self before she reached over and pinched Naruto's ear and twisted, hard.

"Ow ow ow ow, mil-," Naruto cried out as Sirana twisted a little bit harder.

"Ow I am sorry, ok ok Onee-sama," Naruto cried out finally giving in.

The to demigoddess just stood there not sure what to do or what was going on.

'He is an Idiot, my best friend is a gods damned moron,' Maria thought to herself with twitch eyebrow at the the scene.

"Erm, what is happening?" Tess asked out loud, which caught the two heads attention.

With a small golden glow in her face from embarrassment, Sirana quickly let go of Naruto and turned her attention to the others.

"Where are my manners I am, I am Sirana wife of Heimdall and it's a pleasure to meet you both, as she looked over both demigoddesses, my husband and I have been expecting you for some time now" Sirana said with a small and polite smile before turning and walking down the hall expecting the three to follow.

"And Naruto stop acting like a baby and come on," Maria before following after the goddess.

After reaching the end of the hall they reached the door as they entered the room was a dark room getting brighter due to Sirana drawing the blinds and as the became illuminated the three teens could see a dark skinned man with dreadlocks sitting in the middle of the floor with his eye closed.

With the blinds all opened Sirana went to stand behind her lover.

"Sit," Sirana said it in a simple tone that still demanded respect like only an immortal could.

Tess looked towards the others, she spotted Maria already moving to sit down and Naruto just looked at her and nodded as he began to sit as well soon Tess began to follow suit.

"My dear I must continue with my duties so I will leave this to you my love," Sirana whispered into her lover's ears before kissing him on the cheek before looking towards the three Anase. "I have only three rules here for you to follow during your stay and that is no killing fights are allowed just keep property damage down to a minimum, Kids don't drink alcohol," Sirana giving a pointed look towards Tess and Maria, which led to Naruto snickering at Maria's pout, Tess wasn't so bothered as she hadn't had an alcoholic drink before. "Also summoning & sacrificial magic is prohibited in my establishment."

'Wait what, summoning magic,' Naruto thought.

"I get sacrificial being banned but why summoning," Naruto questioned.

"So people cannot smuggle weapons from the outside you either bring them in and declare you have them or you rely on your own abilities without a weapon. Now I must be off things to do, bye otouto," Sirana said with a mocking smile before she ruffled his red hair while sticking her tongue out at him before leaving the room.

"Stop pouting Naruto it is not becoming of a warrior of Asgard." Heimdall stated calmly but he had small smile on his face from the interaction from his student and wife.

"Now my student I believe you have some introductions to make," Heimdall said while gesturing to the two silent companions in the room.

"Hmph, like you don't already know, sensei."

"Don't get cheeky brat."

Noting the lack of any actual anger in the tone Naruto decided to play along.

"Well to my right is the lovely Maria Aracely Josefina Martinez, ow!" Naruto yelped before turning towards his side to stare at the girl who just elbowed him.

"What the hell Maria?" Naruto asked puzzled while rubbing his side.

Maria stared right back with a faint red hint in her cheeks due to embarrassment.

"Don't say my full name asshole its to long and to stop you from saying anything else about me I have known you for a long time," she explained before stick her tongue out and seemingly ignoring Naruto's glower at her.

"Ha seems that you have a good companion brat and she is strong with the sea," Heimdall stated while looking at Maria.

"Well my mother is Cha-," Maria began but before she could continue she saw Heimdall's hand raise she stopped talking.

"Sorry to interrupt you but remember names have power, I also know your mother a very powerful goddess in her own right."

Heimdall turned towards the final person in the room.

"Hmm, brat who is your final companion?"

"This Theresa Black but prefers to be called Tess." Naruto supplied while hopping Heimdall doesn't mention her father due to Tess not knowing yet.

"Hmm, Ms. Black did you know you have quite a powerful magic core and lots magic circuits running throughout your body."

"Err what do you mean?" Tess asked with a confused look on her face, what was this god saying.

"I mean you have a lot of magic power for your age as much as young Naruto had when he was your age."

Tess's jaw dropped at the claim.

Heimdall refocused his attention back onto his student. As looked at Naruto he could see how much he had grown in experience and power, he could see on wisp's of energy constantly leaking out of his pours, normally that would be a bad sign for any magic users it would mean that they have bad control.

'Naruto, it appears that you lack control but I know that this shows that your power is so immense that it is literally wafting off of you body, for a mortal that is very impressive. Naruto is doing very well for being an Anase, his control is second to none. Monster in the skin of a little boy was the term used to describe Naruto by others when he first began training with me, he had always shown potential even as a Halfling that just made the warriors around the boy nervous seeing a mortal with such strength even if he was the son of the King of Asgard, his mortal mother shouldn't have allowed for such strength to have occurred but it had. If Naruto progression in strength and influence continues it will only a matter of time before the gets the offer.' Heimdall as he looked upon his student.

"Now what has you coming to find me on my vacation?" Heimdall asked with a raised brow, curious due to Naruto knowing how important he takes his time off.

"Well there is only one thing we need to continue our journey, we need to find the trickster once we have his location we can finish this quest. I also wanted to ask if you could give Maria some advice on strengthening her Hydrokinetic capabilities.

"These requests are fine but I begin once you three have settled into your rooms down stairs. As you know the Trickster can be often quite tricky to pin down especially Hela's recent activity along with coming convergence," Heimdall explained.

"Gotcha sensei," Naruto said before looking at his companions. "Come on Onee-sama should gotten someone to have make our rooms up by now."

The three demigods got up to exit the room but before they could reach.

"Oh before you go Maria catch," Heimdall called out as he summoned what appeared to be a scroll and chucked it towards Maria.

"It will have the next step to becoming a hydrokinetic badass kiddo," Heimdall said a small smile before he looked over to Tess. "Make sure to remember this Ms. Black while you cannot choose blood, your friends are the family you choose for yourself."

 **THE END**

 **A.N.**

 **Well what do you guys think like it? or nah?**

 **Sorry it has been a while no real excuse other than life happening.**

 **Not a lot happened this chapter but next chapter things will be picking up pace a lot more**

 **We got to meet Heimdall and Sirana what did you think?**

 **A couple of bits of Naruto's past at different points in time?**

 **Also in the second flash back Naruto wasn't really trained he just followed his instincts and the fact he and his mother who is a clear sighted mortal has encountered monsters before.**

 **The next fic update will be for Rising Zero Tides**


End file.
